


25 juillet

by Lucciante



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucciante/pseuds/Lucciante
Summary: Elle est entrée dans la vie de Martin sans prévenir. Sans me prévenir. Et je déteste les surprises.





	25 juillet

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici un mini Bartheill écrit pendant un trajet en bus, d'où l'inspiration pour cet écrit... Je me suis mise à la place de Yann, en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir par rapport à ces dernières semaines. C'est petit, mais il fallait que je l'écrive!   
> Évidemment, encore une fois tout n'est que fiction, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées des personnes citées! Bonne lecture :-)

25 juillet 2017, 11h05, perdu au milieu de nulle part, la seule chose que je peux voir à des kilomètres sont des champs jaunâtres sur lesquels se dressent des dizaines d'éoliennes, certaines sont en panne. J'essaie de me caler plus confortablement dans mon siège, la chose n'est pas évidente, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour se reposer. Sur ma tablette face à moi j'ai reposé mon livre, Petit Pays de Gaël Faye, magnifique, pour prendre à la place mon carnet et me mettre à écrire. Pas facile en bus. Car oui, j'ai décidé de prendre le bus pour aller à Chambéry, aucune envie de conduire, et au final ce n'est pas si grave, les personnes qui m'ont reconnu ont eu la bienséance de me laisser en paix pendant le voyage après m'avoir dit quelques gentils mots.

La vérité c'est que j'ai hâte d'arriver. Retrouver mon frère et ma mère me fera le plus grand bien, ainsi que les paysages montagneux, ce que je préfère là-bas c'est le ciel étoilé, en pleine nuit les nuages sont assez rares. Je pourrai de nouveau me perdre dans cette contemplation, croquer des yeux la Voie lactée, m'amuser -si toutefois j'y arrive encore- à créer des constellations, pour peut-être oublier celles que je voyais dans les yeux de Martin quand il me regardait. Mais depuis quelques temps, elles ont disparu. Ou plutôt, elles ont migré ailleurs, pour se poser sur quelqu'un d'autre, une silhouette longiligne aux traits gracieux, cheveux dorés qui flottent sur ses épaules, visage poupin.

Louise. Elle est entrée dans la vie de Martin sans prévenir. Sans **me** prévenir. Et je déteste les surprises. Quand il nous l'a annoncé, fin mai, je n'y avais d'abord pas cru, l'air gêné qu'il arborait avait laissé planer l'ombre d'un doute. Laurent non plus n'y croyait pas, ce qui me confortais dans mon idée que c'était une mauvaise blague de sa part. Jusqu'à ce que Martin nous prévienne qu'elle viendrait à son émission accompagnée d'une amie. Et à ce moment, j'ai intercepté le regard d'Hugo, à ma gauche, et j'ai compris. Il sous-entendait qu'il fallait que je sois courageux, il compatissait. Le temps que je réalise vraiment, j'étais seul dans la salle de convivialité, je n'ai jamais su dire combien de temps j'y suis resté avant que Martha ne vienne me tirer de mon absence psychique.

Dire que j'avais eu le cœur brisé était un euphémisme. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même ; tout ce que je faisais était automatique, même mes interactions avec l'équipe, je disais les choses sans réellement réfléchir, robotisé. Mes interactions avec Martin n'étaient plus comme avant. Parce que de son côté, il était trop préoccupé par son émission qui approchait et parce que du mien, je voulais lui faire comprendre indirectement que cette situation ne me plaisait pas. Évidemment, j'aurais dû être content pour lui, voire même le féliciter, c'est ce qu'avaient fait les autres ; mais je ne suis pas les autres. Quand il s'agit de Martin, je ne peux pas faire semblant.

Et lui non plus. Il ne me connaît que trop bien. Pendant nos pauses cigarettes qu'on avait l'habitude de partager ensemble en se racontant tout et n'importe quoi, celles-ci ne se résumaient plus qu'au même discours : lui me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, et moi lui répondant que j'étais juste fatigué, que j'avais besoin de vacances. Et la discussion s'arrêtait là. Parfois lorsque je le croisais au détour d'un couloir, il me regardait tristement, comme s'il était désolé que tout cela soit arrivé. Mais je me suis toujours résigné à penser que c'était une illusion ; désolé de quoi ? De s'être mis en couple avec une fille qui ne le méritait probablement pas ? Pas autant que moi ? Non, je n'en avais aucun droit. Martin ne m'appartient pas. Malgré nos si nombreux flirts en plateau et en dehors, malgré les frissons que j'arrivais à déclencher chez lui quand, pris par un certain élan de courage, je lui caressais la joue alors qu'il somnolait sur mon épaule en attendant l'émission du soir, malgré notre relation qui dépassait largement le cadre professionnel, il ne m'a jamais appartenu.

Mais il n'appartenait pas à petite amie non plus. Quand elle est arrivée avec son amie sur le plateau, pour l'émission de Martin, elle avait cherché son regard tout le temps pendant que le reste du public s'installait. Et lui, la seule fois où il a croisé le sien, n'a même pas souri. J'aurais pu croire que c'était parce qu'il était concentré sur ses fiches, tenter de maîtriser son stress, mais il n'en était rien, à la place il discutait joyeusement avec Laurent. Depuis la régie, j'avais tout observé, scruté chaque expression sur son visage, chaque coup d'œil qu'il aurait pu jeter dans sa direction. Aucun. Alors pris par un élan d'espoir, juste avant d'entrer en plateau à mon tour, j'avais enfilé à la vitesse de l'éclair un t-shirt bordeaux, comme il les aime tant. Et quel malin plaisir j'ai eu à entrer dans le champ des caméras, joyeux en voyant que j'avais toute l'attention de Martin rivée sur moi. Naturellement on avait repris nos taquineries habituelles, celles qui avaient fait douter un bon nombre de personnes quant à la nature de notre relation. Je me rappelle avoir eu la sensation d'un regard bleuté aux cils trop longs qui me lançait des éclairs dans le dos, agacée, mais moi je jubilais, c'était sûrement égoïste et malsain mais j'ai adoré ça.

Le lendemain, on a fait un débrif de l'émission, et on était tous d'accord sur un point : Martin avait été parfait. Plus tard dans la journée, Panayotis et Etienne étaient venus me voir : ils m'avaient avoué ne pas avoir aimé le comportement de Louise, apparemment trop désintéressée par le travail de qualité de Martin. Hugo et Laurent m'avaient dit la même chose la veille au soir par message, me précisant qu'à la sortie, il avait accordé plus d'attention aux fans présents qu'à sa copine, et elle plus d'attention à son reflet dans le miroir qu'à Martin. Encore une fois, j'étais presque heureux d'apprendre ça.

Mais la douche froide arriva bien vite lorsque j'appris qu'ils partaient tous ensemble en vacances, d'abord à Biarritz puis au Portugal pour Martin et sa copine. Je lui avais envoyé un message pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances en sa compagnie, je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Et depuis, je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas. Mon unique moyen de savoir ce qu'il fait est de regarder ses rares posts sur Instagram. Ainsi que ceux de Louise. Et ce que j'y vois me plonge un peu plus dans l'incompréhension : pourquoi semblent-ils préférer rencontrer le plus de monde possible dans les endroits qu'ils fréquentent plutôt que de passer du temps tous les deux ? Pourquoi semblent-ils s'ennuyer l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi Louise préfère-t-elle se prendre en vidéo plutôt que Martin ? Pourquoi ne s'affichent-ils pas simplement ? Ce n'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant, beaucoup de gens ont remarqué leur relation, les rumeurs n'en sont plus. Alors pourquoi cela se passe-t-il comme ça ?

25 juillet 2017, 13h05, toujours dans le même bus. Je crois avoir trouvé la réponse à ma question. J'en suis même certain. Il n'y a plus de place aux doutes désormais, mais ça me fait encore plus mal que ça ne me fait plaisir ; je viens de recevoir un message de Martin. " _Désolé Yann je suis qu'un con, tu me manques_ "  
Tu me manques aussi Martin. Et cette nuit, lorsque je serai à Chambéry, je te garderai une place près de mon cœur, comme je l'ai toujours fait, en regardant les galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ait plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez des remarques/critiques, tout ce qui est un minimum constructif est le bienvenu. ^^


End file.
